Cosmology
Chaos, Order and the Over-Soul Before the Beginning, there was the Void, and it was formless, black and infinite Throughout the Void was Oblivion, chaotic in its depths and serpentine in aspect. Then came the Word, and Order was spoken out of Chaos. Tey'Kor-Akx emerged from the Void, bearing the Over-Soul that allowed Time to exist Enraged, Oblivion attacked Time, but couldn't, as this was against the Law. Unable to annihilate Tey'Kor-Akx directly, Oblivion shattered the Over-Soul. Tey'Kor-Akx sought to protect the Over-Soul through Creation. It bade there be Sight, and Mithras was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Memory, and Nito was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Knowledge, and Dagon was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Function, and Urana was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Motion, and Ignis was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Regard, and Sif was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Unity, and Orboros was spoken out of the Void. It bade there be Imagination, and Dr'Oon was spoken out of the Void. The Over-Soul touched against the Primordials and absorbed their essence. Tey'Kor-Akx bound the Primordials together with Time, and the world was formed. Tey'Kor-Akx placed the Over-Soul within the world to protect it. Oblivion waited to undo the Order that had been made from its Chaos. Tey'Kor-Akx took a great risk to allow the Over-Soul to reassemble itself. With flesh as the limiting vessel, the soul was granted consciousness and free will. Mithras shone as the highest example, and Oblivion saw its chance for victory. The Cosmology of Creation The Void is an infinite canvas of limitless potential. Tey'Kor-Akx is a great sphere of well-ordered time that hangs in the Void. Oblivion is the endless black chaos that lies beyond this sphere and fills the Void. Mithras '''is a huge orb of golden light, the Sun which orbits within the sphere. '''Nito '''is a vast slab of stone that floats horizontal in the centre of the sphere. '''Dagon is a great sheet of water that lies on top of this slab. Urana is the air that fills the interior of the sphere. Ignis '''is the lake of fire that lies within the stone slab. '''Sif is the expanse of snow and ice that lies atop the slab. Orboros '''is all soil and life energy within the sphere. '''Dr'Oon '''is the ethereal matter that lines the sphere on the border of Chaos. '''The Variety of Divinity Deities '''are spirits/entities that have accumulated sufficient power to rise to spirit level 5 or above. These are most commonly gods, although every Primordial qualifies, alongside a few trolls and each of the Absolute Dragons. To date, every single entity that has claimed a Crown of Divinity has qualified for deityhood. '''Primordials '''are those eleven spirits that compose reality and its opposite: The Void, Oblivion, Tey'Kor-Akx, Mithras, Nito, Dagon, Urana, Ignis, Sif, Orboros and Dr'Oon. Their essence is composed of all spirits spawned from them. '''Gods are hybrid spirits composed of the essence of two Primordials. Although very powerful as a result of their dual nature, they are also divorced from the omnipotence, omnipresence and omniscience of the greater spirits, and can be killed, albeit through inhuman effort. This pseudomortality results from the fact that their two spiritual components constantly strive to separate from one another. Gods have a reputation amongst other spirits for being unpredictable and fickle. It is believed, due to the lack of gods composed of three or more spiritual essences, that spirits of this nature are simply too unstable to persist. '''Trolls '''are spirits born of Tey'Kor-Akx itself, and are by far the oldest spirits of Order. Due to this, a number of them have accumulated great power over countless eons and claimed a Crown for themselves. It is known that trolls have, on average, the greatest intellect of any spirit. '''Absolute Dragons '''are unique among the divine, for they are in fact not spirits at all - merely the next closest thing. Dragons are the purest beings of flesh, being almost entirely composed of the essence of their parent Primordial, but still containing contributions from all other types. They are so close to true spirituality that they are in fact able to attain spirit ranks and claim Crowns of Divinity.